


Holidays

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 3 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "1. nine inch nails - kinda i want to2. nine inch nails - sin "





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/gifts).



> "Major Tags: Sexual content  
> Other Tags: None ? AU I guess they're a bit aged up compared to the canon  
> Word Count: 626 words
> 
> I just couldn't resist XD It's been so long since I've done anything for Haikyû!! so here have some KuroKen :3  
> I hope you'll enjoy it."

There was something inherently sinful about getting a blow job in his childhood bedroom, where here and there were still left some remnants of Kuroo’s past innocence, and with his parents watching something as mundane as the news just downstairs ; and more so when the person giving the blow job was the one with whom Kuroo had more or less shared it for all first 18 years of his life. It was even worse considering that every little sound seemed to echo and that he couldn’t tear his gaze off his supposed best friend’s face, like hypnotized by the motions he was making. He couldn’t tell if it was because the reality of the situation he was in hadn’t sink in yet, but watching the thin pink lips sliding up and down the whole length of his erection felt so satisfying that Kuroo honestly didn’t care at that moment. The eyes that had closed from the moment his mouth had made contact with it suddenly shot open and the university student’s breath got caught in his throat as they looked straight at his own. The grip tightened around him and he had to bit his lower lip to maintain his reaction to a low growl. In the process, his back had leaned backwards, making the knob of his door sink deeper in his butt and he hissed at the pain. Like to redirect his attention to him, Kenma’s hand encircled the base of his erection and he started licking him from the inside of his mouth, and gliding in time, from one end to another. Once he was at the top, only the tongue continued to move, lapping every corner it could find and Kuroo wondered whether he had had previous experiences or not because he certainly  _was_  skilled. The pace of the motions gradually became sharper and harder, and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He was now panting quite hard and after a particularly well placed and  _hard_  lick he threw his head back from the pleasure against the door and it made a muffled banging sound. It had thankfully not been loud enough for his parents to hear it but Kuroo was sure that he’d get a bump where he had made contact with the hard surface. His neighbor gave off a few low moans, and the vibrations his throat emitted made him instantly look straight back at him. Their eyes locked and Kuroo could already feel himself losing it. Sensing that he needed a last push, Kenma loosened his hold on his erection, backed off a little so that he was just in front of it, opened his mouth wide and said with a wanton voice.  
  
“Tetsurô.”  
  
Kuroo surprisingly managed to maintain eye contact with Kenma as his face, and even some of his hair, was dirtied with his come. He stayed like this, back against his door as he felt his breath slowing down to a normal pace while his childhood friend helped himself to a tissue in the box next to his bed and started cleaning himself up looking at the mirror on his closet’s door. Once his mind had cleared up, he put his limp cock back inside his boxers and zipped his pants on. He now was fully focused on getting some answers as to why he has been jumped the moment he had come for the holidays, literally upon closing his door.  
  
“Why ?”  
  
His voice had come off more strained than he would have liked, making him sound more desperate than he was feeling. Kenma didn’t even look at him as he was still trying to get the rest of the fluids off his hair, and just shrugged.   
  
“I just felt like doing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
